


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by Avocado



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brawler reader, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Gladio does NOT get that you're into her, Humour, Iris is eighteen in this fic, Love, Mentions of Smut, Reader is twenty-ish, She/her pronouns, afab reader with vagina, kingsguard reader, lesbian reader, seriously he's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: Someone's sleeping with Gladio's sister.That someone is you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Iris is eighteen here, I don't want it to be weird. 
> 
> For the reader's class think Snow in FFXIII. 
> 
> Gladio is oblivious.

There were three things in the whole of Eos that you could be absolutely sure of.

The first thing was that you were gay. This had never been something you'd tried to hide. Being a member of the Kings guard didn't afford you much room for hidden personal information - not that you were ashamed of your sexuality. Ignis clocked it when you were very young - probably before you did, to be honest. Noctis realised when you let it slip you had a crush on Cindy from the garage. He'd looked puzzled and said, "but she's a girl." You'd said, "yeah." And he'd nodded and you'd got on with the day. You guess Noctis had told Prompto because the kid was always asking you for girl advice, which you were pretty bad at. Yeah, three quarters of your guy friends knew you were gay and were cool with it.

Then there was Gladio. Gladio was smart, but damn was that boy oblivious. The two of you would sit at a cafe, checking out the same girls, and then he'd turn and start asking you if you had a boyfriend. He hit on you a lot. Once or twice he'd suggest you'd be cute with Prompto, and you'd laughed, not because Prompto was ugly or anything, but because you didn't like dudes. But Gladio didn't get it. He thought you were straight. And there was never a time to really bring it up that you weren't, so you let him believe it.

The second thing you knew was this: Gladio's cute sister Iris liked to stare at you. She did it all the time for as long as you could remember. You wondered if she was maybe just shy around you. You were sort of intimidating. You were trained as a brawler - so where the other members of the kings guard fought with swords or such, your weapon of choice was your fists. Maybe some brass knuckles if you were feeling fancy. You could throw a punch that would knock a daemon flat and you were proud of it, too. So if Iris found you hard to talk around, you understood. It wasn't like you spent a whole lot of time with her anyways.

The last thing you knew was that Gladio was a protective older brother. You didn't get why - Iris was eighteen, she was more than capable of making her own decisions. It wasn't like she needed to be guarded. But maybe it was because they were the only family they had Gladio felt it necessary to look after his little sister like a hawk, making sure she didn't get hurt in anyway. So the third and final thing you knew was this: if anyone hit on his little sister, he would pummel them into dust.

Go figure.

Things first started to change in Lestallum. The group of you had met up with her there. In the empty hotel patio, you and Noctis were sparring. You were doing pretty well, but the prince was holding up his end of the fight too. The sun was hot and both of you were feeling it.

"Take five?" you asked, wiping your brow with your forearm. Noctis was getting his breath back so didn't respond, but did shoot you a thumbs up. Just as you were about to take a seat, you spotted someone from the corner of your eye. Iris was making her way towards you, a bottle clutched in her hands.

"Hey," you said, with a smile. Was it just you or did she look a bit flustered?

"Hey... I, uh, got you some water..." she explained, holding it out to you. You smiled and took it.

"Oh sweet, thanks," you replied. You did what you usually did when training - you drunk about half of the bottle, and then poured the rest over your head, mussing up your hair to get the sweat off. You rubbed the water over your face and neck and shook away the excess.

You noticed Iris was staring. As she usually did. But it was with a lot more... intensity than normal. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open a bit. You shot her a smile.

"You ok?" you asked. She popped back into consciousness.

"Uh yeah, I-"

"Did you bring me any water?" asked Noctis. Iris jumped, as if she hadn't realised he was there.

"I - uh... no... I'll go and..." she backed away and then scuttled off. You watched her go. Huh. You'd never quite realised how cute she was.

"Have Prompto take a picture. It'll last longer," Noctis said. You rolled your eyes and smacked him over the head.

"Don't make me whoop your ass. The fact you're a prince doesn't bother me," you muttered, but kept your eyes on Iris.

The next time, a couple of days later, you were playing chess with Ignis. The two of you liked to play often. It kept your mind sharp, and it kept him entertained when he almost always beat you. Plus, the chess set you had was a Choco-Mog one, so that always made things more fun. He was chocobos and you were moogles.

You were losing. You were considering if you could take out his queen when you felt a presence next to you.

"Hey, can I watch?" asked Iris. You smiled and budged up on the sofa you were sat on.

"Sure thing." A pause as she sat a little bit closer to you than she probably needed to. You moved a pawn. "So, you like chess?"

"I don't know how to play it. Could you teach me maybe?" she asked, a little bashful. You were about to open your mouth and say Ignis would probably be a better teacher, when he stood up and stretched. He moved a bishop to knock over your king.

"Checkmate. Yes, use this time to take Iris under your wing. I'm growing tired of beating you so easily," he stated, then walked off, leaving the two of you alone.

You taught her all the basics of chess that you could. She paid close attention, nodding with fervour at everything you said. Her big, dark eyes stayed on you the whole time.

"Hey!" Talcott called as he came down the stairs. "You guys playing chess? Iris is a real master you know - you'd best be careful taking her on!"

Iris shot Talcott a look, and then her stare returned to you, worriedly. You tried to work out what had just happened before she stammered out some excuse and left the room. You didn't notice her knee had been touching yours until you were aware of its absence.

The first time you realised she might have a crush on you was in the Regalia, right next to her brother. You and the guys were out for the day, on some errand for someone in Lestallum. Iris was tagging along too. Seeing as you usually sat sandwiched between Noct and Gladio in the back seat, there wasn't any real room for her to be.

"It's fine, I can just sit on someone's lap," she said, happily. Prompto looked at her eagerly. But she clambered over Noctis and sat right on you. Your heart skipped a beat.

"Erm... are you sure...?" you muttered, looking at Gladio. He just laughed.

"Don't girls do this sorta thing all the time? Besides we aren't going far. She's not gonna squash you for long."

Your hands gripped at the seat as Ignis drove. You were glad you didn't have a dick because if you did, your boner would be ridiculous. And, on the side of you facing towards Noctis, Iris slowly snaked her hand onto your thigh, rubbing it. You bit your lip and tried to look anywhere but her.

The journey back wasn't better, but at least you weren't stuck with her back in the hotel. You run to your room to be alone and work this all out. Iris couldn't have a crush on you, right? And you didn't like her, right? Because Gladio would kill you with his bare hands. And it was stupid. Anyway, if you kept your distance until you left Lestallum you'd be fine.

There was a knock at the door. The hotel manager came in, smiling.

"Unfortunately we're overbooked ma'am, and seeing as your party is staying so long I've had to rearrange some rooms - so I'm afraid you'll have a roommate tonight!"

Iris walked in, dragging a suitcase.

Oh no.

You didn't look at her at dinner, while the boys were making banter, and she was rubbing your foot with hers. You didn't look at her when you went out to the markets and her hand brushed your knuckles. You didn't even look at her when you got back to your now shared room and she came out the shower wearing only a towel. You buried your face in your copy of Chocobo Monthly and tried to ignore her.

Nighttime came. You wondered if you could camp alone, but didn't want to cause suspicion.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed," you volunteered.

"Don't be silly, you'll be freezing. There's plenty enough room for us both."

You groaned internally and got into bed next to her. You turned off the light and scooted as close to the side as you could.

Five minutes went by. You felt her hand on your waist.

Ten minutes. She pressed herself against you.

Fifteen minutes. Her lips came up and began to gently kiss at your neck. You sighed and rolled over.

"Iris, what are you doing."

She was in the dark, and only whispered back.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you not want me to?"

You hesitated. It wasn't that you didn't want her to exactly, just...

"Your brother would kill me."

"Then don't let him find out."

You couldn't argue with that logic. So you pulled her into a kiss and started taking off her clothes.

The next morning you were hyper-aware of wherever Gladio was. All the other boys noticed you were acting weird. Not him, though.

"How was it bunking with my baby sister?" he asked, slapping you jovially on the back. "She hog the covers?"

You thought about how the blankets had been thrown on the floor as you'd positioned yourself between her legs.

"Uh. Something like that."

You wish you could say it was a one time thing. You'd meant for it to be. But every night when you got into bed next to her one thing would lead to another and... well.

Iris was not afraid of her brother in the slightest. So after about a week of you micro managing your actions around Gladio, she began to up the danger. She'd sit right up against you at meals, her hand on your thigh. She'd pull you into nearby corridors or cupboards to kiss you fiercely. It was almost like she was announcing you two were having an affair.

But Gladio. Still. Didn't. _Notice_.

"It's nice to see a friendship between girls," he laughed one lunchtime, as Iris took your hand and licked some sauce off one of your fingers. You saw the other boys exchange a look. No one man could be so oblivious. Gladio was smart indeed, but intelligence and common sense were two entirely different things.

"He's gonna find out if you keep being like this," you sighed later as you flopped down on the bed. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Nah, he won't. Besides, it makes it more exciting when you're on edge."

You groaned but let her kiss you.

So you let things continue, until one day it was just you and Gladio at sparring practise. Ignis had gone to get some ingredients with Prompto and Noctis was sleeping in, leaving you in this thoroughly awkward situation.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Gladio after about half an hour of fighting. Your heart skipped a beat.

"Sure?"

"It's about Iris."

Oh no.

"I think she's seeing someone."

Oh no. Oh Six, this was it. You'd had a good life. You were ready to be violently murdered by this man - who didn't button up his shirt - over fucking his sister.

"I was wondering... could you ask her for me? See if she is meeting up with some guy? She won't talk to me and I see how close the two of you are and figured... maybe she'd talk more openly to a friend than a brother."

You almost turned into a Flan with the amount of relief you felt. It boiled away your bones.

"Uh... yeah. Sure."

Gladio looked relieved too, though more visibly than you. He put a friendly hand on your shoulder.

"Thanks. I just... I dunno. I'm worried I'll lose her as she grows up, I guess."

"I mean she is eighteen. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you because you act like she's a kid all the time. I mean, she's probably worried you'll freak out and beat up this person she's seeing."

"Huh. I never thought about it like that," mused Gladio. "I will definitely wail on the guy though. If there is one. Anyway," he clapped you on the back, "that's taken a load off my mind. Thanks!"

"No worries," you muttered, omitting the part where it had added a load on yours.

When you'd finished training, you sat in the bath on your ensuite, soaking your muscles. Iris sat on the windowsill in the bathroom, half looking out the window, half watching you.

"Gladio asked me if you were seeing a guy today," you stated.

"Ha! Well the answer to that one is no," she laughed, drawing little patterns in the steam on the window.

"...is it?" you asked, forcing the words out. She looked at you, puzzled. "I mean... is it just me you're seeing? Are we... I don't know. Exclusive?"

Iris came over and sat on the edge of the bath, a hint of concern on her face.

"I thought we were. I mean... are we?" she asked.

"Yeah," you smiled and took her hand, "we are."

You tugged her into the water with you and she squealed.

The next morning, as you rose, Iris was already up and dressed. She passed you your morning coffee - thankfully something with a ton of sugar and creamer in it, not that awful Ebony stuff Ignis insisted upon.

"I was thinking today we could go on a picnic," she said, absentmindedly. You paused for a second in your sip but then nodded.

"Yeah... that would be... nice," you finished on. It would be a lot more than nice, but you didn't want to seem too eager.

"We're going shopping for girl stuff," Iris had said, linking her arm through yours as you walked to the hotel lobby.

"Ah, I have been meaning to make an excursion to-" began Ignis, but he stopped when you gave him a look. "No I haven't, never matter."

"N'awh, it's nice to see you girls so friendly," Gladio grinned. You tried desperately not to make eye contact with him as Iris hurried you out the door.

She'd already packed a picnic. On chocobo back it wasn't very far at all to get to one of the quieter areas outside Lestallum. Besides, when the sun was up daemons weren't particularly a danger. So the two of you sat in a quiet field, hearing nothing but the laughter and conversation between the two of you and the rustling of the grass. You fed each other strawberries which stained her lips a bright red until you kissed it off her. Then she lay her head in your lap and you stroked her hair and thought about how it felt like feathers, so soft and light, and you realised you hadn't been so content in a long time.

It was difficult to find time to go on actual dates, what's with everything going on with Noctis. You cared about Iris deeply but your duty as Kings guard had to come first. She came out in the Regalia with you a couple of times. You hated her being near the fighting. One, because you were terrified that a stray daemon might split from the pack and rip her to pieces; and two, because it meant you always had to keep an eye on her to make sure that the first situation didn't happen.

You could remember one time very vividly, though. You were fighting near the Vesperpool. Iris had come along with you for one reason or another - she stopped looking for excuses and just tagged along now. She had admitted she liked watching you fight. It was flattering if a little embarrassing for you. You were in the middle of fighting a family of Basilisks, when a Cockatrice spied her. Before you could even realise it was heading straight at Iris. She did not see it. Instead her vision was locked on you, smiling gently as she watched you throw punches. Now, she could hold her own, but she wasn't a fighter like the rest of you. One good hit by a daemon and she'd probably be done for.

Your instincts kicked in. Before you even realised you were racing towards her. In one swoop you picked up Iris, bridal style, and spun round - using your back as a shield. The sharp beak pierced into you and you grunted as you took the hit. But, Iris in your arms, you jumped to the top of a nearby rock for safety. You put her down, out of range for any daemons, and then jumped down onto the Cockatrice's back, getting a good couple of punches in on the back of its head. By the time the fight was over Iris had made her way back down to ground level. Gladio looked thunderous, the way he always did when about to give a lecture - but you got there first.

"What the hell were you _doing_?!" you shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

"I... I was..."

"You could have _died_ Iris! How can you not know to keep your concentration on the battlefield?!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back, tears forming in her eyes. You loosened your grip and instead moved your hand to her hair, pressing her forehead against yours.

"If you'd gotten hurt I wouldn't have known what to do," you said, quietly. Iris sobbed a bit and pulled you into a hug. She was a bit shaken from the fact she'd almost been attacked, and you felt bad yelling at her, but it was only because she had had you so worried. As relief flooded you you became aware of the pain from where the beak had pierced skin. Ah, you'd need a potion.

You noticed the boys were looking on, awkwardly. Gladio was a bit perplexed.

"Uh... yeah. What she said," he agreed, seemingly letting Iris off the hook. That evening, in bed, you held her impossibly tight against you, realising just how breakable she was. You'd protect her. You'd do everything in your power to make sure she wasn't hurt. You buried a kiss into her feathery hair and hummed a little lullaby gently until she fell asleep.

The next few days were pretty quiet. It was just like being a normal couple. Who had to hide to some degree in front of her brother, that is. Gladio still questioned you every now and then about the guy he thought she was seeing. And every time you answered honestly, you didn't know about any guy.

Having to leave Lestallum was ridiculously hard, especially when you knew that she was there, waiting. You watched her as the Regalia pulled away and tried not to cry. You felt Noctis put his hand on yours and squeezed, a small reminder of camaraderie.

"You holdin' up okay?" he asked, gently, when you turned to look at him. You clenched your jaw, aware you were sitting right next to Gladio. You have a terse smile.

"I'll be alright," you settled on. It wasn't easy though. Sure, you had her number, so you could text her whenever you wanted, but it wasn't comparable to having her in your arms. Whenever the group of you camped for the night you'd always be last in the tent, giving yourself a couple of minutes alone next to the campfire looking at your phone, flicking through the pictures of the two of you together.

So you slogged through the days before you could see her again, keeping her close in your heart and your dreams. The day Noctis said you had to go back to Lestallum you could have kissed him.

You fired off a text to Iris - _back in Lestallum tomorrow. Can't wait to see u c: xxx_

A couple of minutes. Your phone buzzed.

_Yay!!!! (^-^) ive missed u so much. i can't wait to kiss U again. and other things. ;) xxxx_

You groaned a little and made sure your phone screen was close to your chest, avoiding prying eyes.

_Easy tiger. There's plenty of time for that. Maybe dinner first? wear that black lacy thing tho, just in case. Xxx_

You hit send. At the time you didn't realise how bad your signal was, and so the text went on hold before sending.

You got back to Lestallum a day later. As the Regalia pulled up to the car park you could barely keep yourself still, drumming little patterns on your knees in excitement. You just couldn't wait to see her. You almost leapt over Noctis when Ignis parked, spotting her waiting just as nervously on a bench for you, and pulling her into your arms. Anyone who knew what girlfriends looked like knew that this hug wasn't platonic.

"Ha! Missed your bestie, Iris?" asked Gladio. She stepped back from you and smiled.

"Yeah. I did."

You all sat at a table at one of the diners, Iris next to you, chatting, laughing. At one point Iris got out her phone and held it out for inspection.

"Hey, look at this cute chocobo I saw! She was so sweet, her rider let me get a picture of her," she explained. Gladio took the phone to see the picture.

Her phone vibrated.

His face fell.

"Who is 'boo'?" he asked, his voice low. Your heart stopped beating.

"Hey-!" Iris went to snatch her phone back but Gladio held it out of reach. His expression was thunderous.

"And what the hell is he doing telling you to wear that lacy black thing?!" he was shouting now. People were looking, but he was long gone. You looked to Iris, speechless.

"Gladio, look-"

"I knew it! I knew there was a guy! Who is he? I'm gonna kill him!" He almost flipped the table over, but he still had a near full portion of fries to eat.

"Gladio can you just calm down and-"

"Who is he, Iris?!"

"It's me!" you shouted, standing up, acting as a shield between Iris and her brother. Gladio stopped mid-sentence and stared.

"I- wha?"

"I'm the one. I'm the one in love with your sister. And if you're gonna beat me up then, I guess so be it."

"You're in love with me?" asked Iris, gently. You turned to her. She looked almost as amazed as Gladio.

"Well... yeah."

"I love you too," she said, and pulled you into a kiss. A complicated mix of emotions run through you, but you concentrated on the happiness before Gladio beat you to death with a diner chair.

Her hand found yours and you turned back to him. He hadn't moved much. His mouth was still agape.

"Did you guys...?" he asked the others.

"Oh yes. We knew," said Ignis, taking a long sip of Ebony. Prompto was busy looking at his phone, not meeting anyone's eyes. Noctis just shrugged and nodded awkwardly.

Gladio looked from them, to you, to Iris.

"I... uh. Huh," his brow furrowed. "I guess... if it's you... it's okay."

"Whoa, why is it okay if it's her!?" asked Iris, and you knew she was going to bring gender into this. You gently squeezed her hand.

"Like, I agree with you, baby, but please don't encourage your brother to beat the shit outta me."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Sorry," she said. Gladio was still perplexed, but he sat down.

"I... huh. Well, okay then," he turned to you, serious. "If you hurt her I will murder you, though. Kings guard or not."

"That's fair."

"And make her happy," he added, going back to his fries.

Her head came to rest on your shoulder.

"She does," Iris said, and you smiled as her chocobo-feather hair tickled your face.


End file.
